Diary Of A Rudie
by Jet Set Yoyo
Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over the streets forcing Rudies to hang up their skates forever or suffer the consequences. 4 teens calling themselves the Neo-G's try to bring back the freedom but when things turn sour who'll come to save them?
1. Rebuilding The Garage

Diary of a Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Thought of this out of no where and had to write it down. I have found I'm almost incapable of keeping my attention towards any long-term project if I don't constantly work on it and have a significant amount of positive feedback. So I have come to the conclusion I will stick to short projects, like this one. This is only going to be about 8 chapters long or so and the chapters themselves will be fairly short. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

August 4th, 2013 Chapter 1 – The Garage

_It's been three years since Rokkaku took over Tokyo-to and forced every single rudie to give up their skates or face jail time. None of the former rudies are anywhere in sight, most likely either in jail or blended in with society as was expected. Even Professor K is nowhere to be found; we're the only ones left. My name's Zaiden. Keiraan's another Rudie who shares my passion for skating, Tag's a runaway, and Cael is a brat we picked up. We're the Neo-G's; trying to bring back the GG's and keep the soul of the streets alive._

_Before now we had nowhere to go, we kept moving and slept in different places every night so Rokkaku couldn't find us. A lot of people think it's stupid for us to be fighting so hard just to skate but to us it's more than that. It's our freedom they're taking away, our freedom and our way of life. We'll never stop fighting to keep our freedom from that power hungry old man Hayashi who took over when Gouji was finished so long ago. All thanks to the GG's, the best rudies on the streets that they rid Tokyo-to of Gouji. It's too bad they didn't expect Hayashi to rise back up worse than ever._

_The Garage was covered in three years worth of dust bunnies and broken remains of the old building when we found it around the end of this summer. The heat was getting to us and Rokkaku was on our tails, we took a sharp turn down a very narrow alleyway we'd never seen before and ended up here on the other end. It was no wonder Rokkaku never caught the GG's before Hayashi took over. All the other rudie's hideouts were much easier to find, but it was apparent those dopes never actually found the GG's Garage because they didn't follow us in. Even if they'd seen where we went they couldn't have fit down such a small alley. Here we are a few weeks later trying to get this old place back into fairly living conditions, a pretty big task for a bunch of fifteen year olds and a nine year old._

"Tag grab me that board will yah?" _I called to him from across the room. He was sitting on his ass again while I was doing all the work. Just laying there with his brown hair hanging in his face, I wasn't even entirely sure he was awake. Finally he looked up and sent a glare to no one in particular._

"Man three fucking years and this place goes to waste, move too fast and you practically choke to death in this shit." _He complained as he got up and waved a thick cloud of dust out of his face before coming over to help me out._

"That's why we're fixing it idiot. Oi, where's the kid?"

"Out with Kei I believe; doing some tags lettin' the Rokkaku dopes know we're still here." _Tag smirked at the last part._

"Not a smart idea taking that one out, he can barely skate much less outrun a full blown attack from Rokkaku."

"Yeah well, what can yah do? The kid needs some practice, he'll be fine. If not then he wasn't cut out for the streets, simple as that. That's our way of life you know that," _Tag shrugged while handing me another board._ "Speak of the little devil, here they come now."

_Just then Cael came wobbling in on his skates holding onto a spray-paint can. Keiraan came speeding in after him, passing him, grinding up a pole and leaping onto the second floor of the Garage. She came over to us and whispered,_

"He's going to get caught; I don't know what to do with him he's not getting any better." _There was aggravation evident in her voice, I couldn't blame her really. The kid really was too much of a burden for a couple teens to handle. We could barely look after ourselves half the time much less watch him endlessly so he didn't die, get caught or starve to death. It wasn't his fault, he was just a kid; but so were we in a sense. I'm man enough to admit that. It was our choice to take him in, in the first place so we can't blame him at all; that'd be a dick move._

"Give him some time Kei, there's no way you can take a little kid throw some skates at him and in three months time he'll be as good as us; that's just impossible." _Tag jumped to the little guys' defense. Despite being a total ass I think he's got a soft spot for the kid, he'd never admit it but I see the way he looks when they play basketball together occasionally._

_Cael finally came up the stairs grasping for dear life to the railing so he wouldn't roll back down the stairs. Don't ask me why he wouldn't just take off his skates if he was that worried he'd fall but he never did when he was around us. He smiled at me and Kei before skate-walking over to Tag. He put on the biggest toothy grin I ever saw a little kid make, lifted up his baggy hoody sleeves and revealed the ends covered in paint stains where his hands would be if the hoody wasn't so big._

"Guess what Tag!" _He chirped excitedly. I think if Tag never answers him he'll go insane the way he was just waiting for him to say 'what' so he could go on with his story. Then again he'll probably go on anyway even if Tag never bothers to look at him. And there he goes._ "I made my first Tag today! Rokkaku doesn't stand a chance 'gainst us!"

_I half expected Tag to be in a crappy mood today since I woke him up early so we could get some work done, there wasn't a whole lot of time left 'til it starts getting cold and then we'd be out of luck come winter. Probably freeze to death too. But anyway he turns to Cael, reaches his hand out and ruffles the kids' hair._

"Nice job. Was it a big one scribbles?"

_Scribbles is our nickname for the kid, he's always drawing something or other._

"Yeah!"

_I almost felt bad for killing the happy mood he seemed to be in but we really needed a decent place to sleep and damn soon._

"C'mon man this stuff needs to get done or you're the one who's sleeping in the snow." _All I got in return was a glare and the finger. So much for a good mood. No turning back now._

Thanks for reading guys. Review please, even to tell me it sucks.


	2. Memories Of Tag

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Another chapter up because this is short, simple and I like Jet Set Radio Future THAT much. xD I've actually had the first two chapters out and about in different formats. Now comes the hard part...will I actually continue? Probably, but at my own pace. I'm in college, have two jobs gosh darnit be reasonable! OH! I forgot, I should probably warn for strong language throughout this whole fic. Tag is quite the character.

August 31st, 2013

_ We're still not even done fixing up the Garage. Tag won't get off his lazy ass and help half the time the stupid fuck. Cael is useless, he can't lift anything and last thing we need is him hammering a nail into his finger or something. I'm not interested in hearing it, my patience is wearing pretty thin. Keiraan helps out sometimes but there's only so much she can do compared to Tag when he actually puts his mind to it._

_ We haven't done anything against Rokkaku except paint tags here and there which they have cleaned up by the next day and they chase us all over the place. They're crazy serious, I don't know how much of this we can take like this. It's gonna start getting cold and we're going to freeze to death. Me and Keiraan can't go home, Cael has no home, and Tag ran away from his and it's a zillion miles away from here anyways. The GG's just have to come back, I'm not giving up and I won't let this team go under. Rokkaku will never catch us._

_Never._

_ Today was awfully weird though. Normally Tag is in a pissy mood but today he seemed really down and distance from us. Today's actually when we learned he's a runaway. He never told us before. The only thing we knew was he was from America. Keiraan didn't care all that much and Cael of course was oblivious just scribbling away like his name describes him._

_ The day started with me aggravated as I was almost every day now. I woke up Tag and received a punch to the gut as he rolled over and ignored me before I finally tackled him off the couch and he got up to help me out. We worked for a good four hours; a new record for him. Then he complained he was tired and forced me to let him take a break, I won't even tell you how that went._

_ By the time I found him an hour later I overheard him chatting with Cael behind the old stereo that no longer worked. I thought about just interrupting them and dragging his lazy butt back to work but something told me to listen, and I did._

"Hey Tag, where'd you come from anyways? You never talk about yourself to anyone." _Cael asked him innocently._

"It's not something I like talking about. And I could ask you the same thing." _He looked as though he was contemplating talking about his past, like he was weighing the pros and cons of it all. The pros must've won because he sighed heavily and started his story, _"I grew up in New York City, kind of similar to Tokyo-To. I lived with only my mom in a ratty rundown apartment. Mom was never home, she'd send me to school in the morning and that was all I saw of her in the day. She wouldn't come home 'til late and when she did she was piss drunk. I'd always wait up for her but when she came in she was always with a man or too drunk to even know I was standing in front of her fucking calling out to her. When I came home from school every day, the door was always unlocked, there's nothing we had worth stealing anyway so I'd just play by myself hoping she'd come home and play with me for once. Yeah and pigs fucking fly. The neighbor lady knew more about my mom than I did, she'd come over around dinner time and have me go to her place for food."

_ He then looked up and noticed me standing there, just listening. I would've thought he'd be pissed off. Something always set him off but he just stood there before continuing on. I didn't even notice until after that Keiraan was standing beside me listening in too._

"If I ever asked her about it in the morning, she'd always tell me some bullshit lie like work ran late or she had to work so much so I could eat. I was too goddamn trusting and naïve to realize I never actually ate at home anyway. By my thirteenth birthday I was pretty fucking sure she was toying with me, there's no way it really took all night to make enough money to feed a kid who never ate at home anyway. I took a walk down the road on my own and there she was climbing into the backseat of a car with some random guy. I was so pissed I went home, I stayed up all night just so I could see her when she came home and she wasn't even coherent enough for me to bitch at her. She just smelled of alcohol and weed."

_ He stopped for a moment again, maybe to calm himself down 'cuz he was now looking pretty upset. He was even shaking a little bit. I'd bet those memories were pretty painful; I'm not sure why he'd be willing to recall them just for us to hear. On the streets it doesn't matter where you're from, what you've done or what's happened to you. All that matters is that you survive._

"That next day the same man she was with the other day must've seen me as I watched them because he drove by and grabbed me into his car. Yanked me in just like in one of those movies. He held his hand over my mouth and another guy in the car called my mom. I couldn't believe what was happening to me, I was SO fucking scared I just kept begging her to come save me but she said something to the men and next thing I knew I woke up on Chou Street. Stole a pair of skates from a guy who was supposed to be disposing of a bunch of 'em and found you guys. Simple as that."

_ He ended it like nothing even mattered, trying to cover up the fact that he was so upset about the whole thing. That bastard, making himself seem cooler._

"Hey man, I'm sorry." _I said, like it would somehow make things better. Dunno why I did it; like I said on the streets nothing but survival matters, especially now. He didn't have a cocky remark for me, no rude gestures, nothing. Just went back to work with me, that damn near gave me a heart attack._

_ Cael couldn't believe it. The kid looked like someone shot him in the heart. He really looked up to Tag, Tag's pain was his. Some nine-year-old, that's some bonding right there. That little guy hardly talks to anyone else and like Tag said he doesn't talk about himself at all. Always just hangs out with Tag and doodles away when he's not learning to skate better or sleeping. I think Keiraan saw it too but I don't believe Tag even wanted to see it. Poor kid, it's only a story nothing he could do would change it anyway. God now I sound like some softie compared to Tag; fucking loser. When he's not down in the dumps I'll kick his ass for it._

Thanks for readin' Review would be nice, even if it sucks and you think I should die a thousand painful deaths. I'll gladly take that for motivation.


	3. Who Would've Known

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

I'm not feeling the love ._.

September 13th 2013

_After the incident with Tag the Garage got fixed a hell of a lot faster, and probably sooner than it would've if he'd kept to himself. I'm not all that sure why he decided to stop being a douche and help out without too much of a complaint. He didn't change his attitude though, still the same asshole we came to know and maybe love. Or like. I don't think I can say love towards him as a man. It's kind of weird. Whatever._

_We kicked up our tagging a notch. Laying down more tags than Rokkaku could clean up. Was a little difficult with them showing up immediately whenever we were spotted but we managed. We wanted to make a statement, show everyone not just Rokkaku we could do it. Take them down and out and skate again. Maybe if we painted enough tags the GG's would come back; heck I'd even settle for any of the other gangs coming back too. Then the GG's would definitely come back._

_I don't think any of the others actually gets how important the GG's are to me. Ever since I was a kid they were my heroes, my role models. I didn't have any friends; I don't really know why I was a perfectly normal kid from a perfectly normal family. I enjoyed skating more than anything else and that's what I did. I often saw the GG's skating by running away from Rokkaku or spraying a tag in Shibuya Terminal or Chou Street and I wanted to grow up to be just like 'em. Kinda dorky huh?_

_That's why I ended up out here, I knew I wanted to become a Rudie but I didn't actually plan to leave home until my parents made it clear they weren't going to allow me to continue skating. That I didn't get either, what's so wrong with skating? So I left. Just up and left one day and never turned back. I met Keiraan who shared my passion for skating and then we teamed up with Tag a couple months later. After that we found Cael in a back alley not long after._

_Cael's a strange one. At first glance you think he's just some unfortunate, innocent little orphan but he's not. He's a compulsive liar, a thief and get this: he's related to Yo-Yo of the GG's! When we first picked him up he hardly talked to us, was wary of our every move and did nothing but draw. After a while he warmed up and today he actually decided to tell us a little more about himself._

"So Cael, when are you going to tell us where you're from? Everyone else has shared their stories what about you?" _Keiraan asked looking over from her spot on the recliner towards Cael who was sitting on the floor of the Garage doodling away like usual. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her before giving one of his innocent little grins. I thought he'd just lie like we'd come to expect from him but as it seemed to be as of late I was wrong._

"Rokkaku made me leave home. If I go back they'll get Yo-Yo." _He answered. I almost choked on the cola I was sipping._

"THE Yo-Yo? As in Yo-Yo of the GG's?" _I spluttered, still trying to get air in my lungs from inhaling my cola. I had to lean over the side of the hammock I was in just to breathe._

"Yeah, he's my big brother. When Rokkaku took over again they went after all the people closest to the Rudies. For my brother the easiest to get to was me I guess. Mom and Dad would know better than me so Rokkaku would leave them alone. They got me and Yo-Yo found out, came to save me like they wanted but we both escaped. I can't go home though; they moved my Mom and Dad and are waiting for me to go home so they can get me again. Dunno where Yo-Yo went after that."

"That sucks. Now I know why you were in that alley. I just thought you were some orphan we felt bad for." _Tag replied sitting up from his spot on the couch._

"I want to find him. I miss him a lot." _Cael added, more to himself that to us 'cuz he whispered it but we heard anyways._

"It's kinda funny how you call him Yo-Yo too. Does he ever use his real name," _asked Keiraan. I was sort of wondering the same thing._

"Nah, he hates it so he never uses it. Mom and Dad used to get mad especially 'cuz he told them one day he wasn't going to respond to his real name anymore, only Yo-Yo. It wasn't long after that, that he left to be on the streets for good. Mom was sort of upset, but I think she knew it was coming."

_I just noticed; despite being a little kid Cael's pretty smart. He talks like he knows a lot. I don't know any other nine-year-olds who talk like he does. Just a thought._

_We all thought at first he was just making up the story but in the back of my mind I had a feeling it wasn't a lie so I believed it. Whatever reason Cael was out here wasn't all that important anyway, sharing stories just gave us something to do on a boring rainy days like this. Wasn't a point in going out to tag. It'd either get washed off or we'd do something stupid like slip in a puddle while Rokkaku was chasing us. That was something we definitely couldn't afford. Not with only four members, three actually capable. Cael was getting better though;, he stopped walk/skating and actually skated now. His tags were never a problem but we needed to keep lookout rather than do our own tags, since we needed a significant head start to get him out safely. Don't ask why we bother, I'm still not even sure._

_I'm not used to all these lazy days, I really want to get up and skate. Stupid rain, it needs to end already. As if the snow won't be bad enough… I can just picture Cael. Wearing nothing but his stupid huge green hoody, I think it belonged to Yo-Yo, and his brown shorts. He'd slip and fall into a pile of snow, get soaked. His blonde hair would be all full of snowflakes and he'd look up at us with his huge copper eyes and whine 'til we took him back. The kid was a brat. A brat that knew how to use what he had to get his way, and it worked even on us. Puppy-eyes are the worst. The entire thing would be a whole lot of trouble._

_Figures, the sky clears up and it's night out now. Ah well a little night tagging should be fun._

_We decided to expand our range and take on Rapid 99's old area: 99__th__ street. There's some great nightlife there I hear, never actually bothered to go before now. We set off, taking Cael along with us. He could actually keep up now which was pretty sweet. Too bad there wasn't any Jet Set Radio to listen to as we tagged. Wonder what happened to Professor K?_

_We grinded up and Tag made a sweet tag on one of the billboards. Cael made a huge alien tag along a building, picture jack skellington style but as an alien looming over graffiti-fied Neo G's in bold silver lettering. I'm telling you that boy has some skill for a little kid. Me and Keiraan did a joint tag on another building of a dude throwing some dice but instead of numbers the dice had the letters spelling out our gang name._

_There were some more tags before we heard the sirens of Rokkaku coming to bust on us so we booked it up to the roof of one of the buildings and ended up star-gazing until they gave up and left. We slept great that night._

_I coulda sworn even from the roof I could hear Hayashi screaming like a madman. I don't think I ever want to meet him face to face._

Thanks for reading guys. Hey 7 hits so far and no reviews? It's that hard to type it's good or bad? Oh well, guess I shouldn't be picky. I'd just like a little encouragement or a piece of reality (if it sucks…) Free Yo-Yo and Cael plushies?


	4. Rokkakus' Crackdown

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Hey guys, thanks for the support. It makes me feel like a hundred bucks. On we go!

October 20th 2013

_Things were finally looking up, Rokkaku was falling behind cleaning up our graffiti and I'm sure Hayashi was getting pissed they couldn't catch us. There were so many of our tags everywhere, it was beautiful. The GG's would be proud of us I bet. I still don't have a clue what happened to any of them. Cael says Yo-Yo is hiding out but he doesn't know where. All he knows is his hair is back to red so it's easier to hide from Rokkaku; having bright lime green hair could potentially be a problem when you're trying to blend in with the general public._

_We sprayed new tags this entire month with no sign of Rokkaku. At first we were a little cautious, and then we got too cocky; thinking they had given up. That's where we went wrong; they were waiting for us to get careless. I can't believe we let it happen too. We decided today that we'd split up and take different sectors; I went to the Skyscraper District, Keiraan was taking care of Hikage Street, Cael stayed close to the garage at Dogenzaka Hill, and Tag went to Kibogaoka Hill. Normally we had walkie-talkies for communication purposes but this time since we had our guard down we didn't take them with us. Rokkaku picked the best time to catch us in the act. They must've split their forces up because all of us were attacked around the same time. _

_I was spraying away at one of the satellites on top of a skyscraper when out of nowhere a helicopter appeared. I was surprised because those high collared snobs don't like when stuff block their view from their 100__th__ floor suites. I jumped back just in time to dodge a couple shots sent straight to my previous position. I sent a barrage of obscenities their way and dashed back down towards Pharaoh Park. Just as I was about to make it the helicopter got a clear shot of my leg and knocked me out of the air, man that stung like a bitch. I almost plummeted off the skyscraper to my death but I had enough energy to grab the edge and pull myself up before they shot at me again. With a great deal of difficulty I managed to make the last jump down to the park and half skated, half dragged myself away from view and back to the garage. I was damn lucky. When I got back Keiraan was just getting in as well and she was out of breath._

"Zaiden are you ok," _she yelled hurrying over to me,_ "What happened?"

"Fucking Rokkaku. Helicopter,"_ I growled, gritting my teeth against the horrible pain in my leg."_I'm fine."

_I wasn't man enough to ask for help to the couch but Keiraan read my mind anyway and helped me sit down. That bullet gave me hell. Do you have any idea how much it kills to have to use a pocket knife to dislodge a bullet from inside you? No, I bet you don't. I was contemplating smoking some dope to ease the excruciating pain I was in but decided otherwise for whatever reason, I don't know. After I got the fucker out Keiraan wrapped up my leg tight and proceeded to tell me why she rushed in, in a panic._

"Rokkaku was after me too. I was lucky enough to make it out without any sort of wound though. Helicopters are a bitch; you got the shit end of the stick." _She sat beside me on the couch._ "I was about to start a new tag when I heard the sirens. A whole army of them Rokkaku dopes came rushing out the alley towards me; I was at the top of the stairs so I didn't know what to do. They came up in swarms and I thought they were going to catch me. Finally I just decided to take the risk and I jumped all the way down, landed on my ass but I dashed all the way back here. I don't think they saw me come in."

"Goddamnit!"_ I smashed my fist on the nearest hard object which happened to be the wall behind me. That gave the pain in my leg a run for its money and Keiraan something else to bandage up but I didn't care, I was beyond pissed. Rokkaku had us, I just hoped to whatever God, Demon or whatever was out there that Cael and Tag were ok._

_In waltz's Tag like nothing happened until he got close enough to see his face. A big scrap across his cheek and his face was beet red and sweaty, his brown hair was plastered to his skin because of it .He plopped down on the couch on the other side of Keiraan and we both just stared at him for a minute, he just stared off into space with a serious look in his eyes. Keiraan reached over carefully and brushed his hair out of his face, it always did that anyways so there wasn't really a point. He flinched at her touch and she drew her hand back real quick like he burnt her or something._

"You ok man?" _I asked but he didn't say, move or do anything. I dropped it and went back to massaging my wounded leg, god damn it hurt like a motherfucker._

"Tag what happened?_" Keiraan whispered, resting her hands in her lap and staring at them. He still wouldn't answer so we sat there in silence waiting for Cael to come back. All of us were silently praying he was going to be ok but none of us had the guts to get up and look for him._

_About fifteen minutes later Tag just snaps out of his daze and looks at us with a panicked look in his eyes. I've never seen him look so scared, ever. He stands up and grabs my shoulders._

"Where is Cael!?"

_He's also never used Cael's real name before. I just shook my head; we were all worried for the little guy._

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"_ He screamed, I think he finally lost it. He gritted his teeth and smashed his face up against the wall just leaving it there using the wall as support. Keiraan was speechless but I sort of expected this type of thing from someone like him._ "I'm going after him. Those fuckers won't get away with this."

"Hey whoa wait a minute dude. We don't even know where he is, we're all injured and they could be waiting for us out there."_ I said standing up against the will of my leg. I ignored it's screaming for relief, for me to sit back down and stop putting my weight on it but I wasn't paying any attention. I hobble/walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders this time. Looking him straight in the eyes I shook my head and I could tell he got it because his entire face fell like everything he held near and dear was just thrown in a fire; Poof, gone. I let him go and he sunk to his knees, screaming unintelligible words at the floor. Maybe he was speaking English; I wouldn't know I never bothered to learn it._

_I remember when we found Tag, rather he found us. At first he seemed like some sort of lost puppy dog, he didn't speak just followed us around. But then we realized it was because he couldn't speak or understand Japanese so he knew not to bother trying. He was spraying tags on our turf, when we went to take care of the nuisance he spoke to us in broken Japanese, asking if he could join us. We taught him a good amount of Japanese and then we found Cael. His attitude showed its ugly face when he was comfortable talking in our language._

_Anyway enough about Tag, stupid attention whore. That must've been the longest twenty minutes of my life because I swear it was really at least 2 hours. In dashes Cael so fast he tripped over himself and fell flat on his face right in front of the Dogenzaka Hill exit. I looked over in disbelief, Keiraan whispered_ "Oh my god." _And Tag just scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping himself and flew, yes I said flew, to the little guy. Swept him off the ground and righted him back on his feet._

"Damnit Cael you scared the fucking hell out of me. What took you so long!? You were the closest one to the Garage you shoulda been the first one back." _Cael was still trying to figure out what just happened in the last thirty seconds so it took him a second to comprehend the questions being thrown at him._

"I-I was being chased by Rokkaku. I couldn't let them see me come in here; they'd find us for sure I know it! So I hid behind some boxes, they took a while but finally ran past me and I hurried back here soon as I could. I'm sorry." _He rushed to explain himself, like he really did something wrong. Tag just scoffed, ruffled his hair and went back to the couch._

_We were all exhausted, there was no late night partying or anything. We just went to sleep. I laid on the couch, Keiraan always had the recliner, Tag took my hammock since I couldn't really move and Cael was on the loveseat. The night was cool and moist. Thank god it wasn't raining again. I'm so tired of rain, but I'm not looking forward to the snow either. It was a pretty calm night though, wasn't all that cold for an October night either which rocked._

_I found myself staring at Keiraan; I never realized how pretty she was. Her hair was an auburn color, short and messy like a boys' but somehow had a girlish flair to it with the little barrette she used to keep some of it out of her face. I dunno that sounds really gay but I liked it on her. Her eyes were closed but if they were open she's got these soft emerald green eyes, they're serious and demand respect but they're also kind and caring if you know how to look. Maybe I'm the only one who notices these things or even cares. I think I like her but I wouldn't know, I've never liked a girl before._

Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me feel special. Ja ne~


	5. Cael's Missing

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Thanks for the support guys.

October 21st 2013

_Fucking Rokkaku. They took Cael last night. I'm not sure how but they got him. Tag is beyond pissed and I don't blame him. Keiraan is worried and has done nothing but pace and say "_We have to get him back."_ As if we didn't already know that. I can't believe they found the Garage and not one of us noticed them come in and take him. Why didn't he scream or fight back or something!? Something's definitely not right here._

_We were all shaken to the core. Completely lost. There was no point in going out to tag, we needed to find Cael. There was no telling what Rokkaku would do to Cael for being a Rudie, as well as for being related to Yo-yo. It really sucked because we had no idea where to look; where to start. The little guy was just a kid and we all knew Rokkaku had no mercy; not even for girls and little kids. We woke up this morning and he was just gone. Poof. Out of thin air. I'm thinking he could be being held in the Rokkaku prison, but again we're not sure. Not sure of anything. Tag's losing his mind being stuck here I can see it in his eyes, he's breaking down._

_Finally Tag goes over to one of the walls away from the rest of us and sits down, hangs his head down so his hair covers his face and just sits there. I'm not sure if he went to sleep, if he's crying or he was just sick of standing around. Keiraan's still squawking on about having to find him before they hurt him and my brain is about to explode. I have to be the worst leader in Rudie history, can't even figure out what to do when one of your members gets taken. The GG's did it when Yo-yo was kidnapped. Others have just left their members to fend for themselves but I can't do that to Cael. He's our responsibility; he's just a kid. I'm too nice for my own good I guess. I'm sitting here on the couch, like a useless crippled fuck and I can't think. _ICAN'Tthink! _All the noises around me are just so overwhelming and the amount of pressure and stress I'm under right now is just too much. It's pathetic. I'm fucking useless. Whatever, I'll think of something; I have to._

_I just wish everything would shut up. Just SHUT UP. My brain hurts. Is that possible?_

Don't fret about the super short entry. Zaiden, if you guys haven't noticed is really lazy and normally only writes once a month so two consecutive entries in one month isn't normal for him. He's also really upset about Cael and frustrated so he decides to write. I'll pop out the next entry soon, it'll be around normal length if not longer. Review please? Makes me feel special, even if you just tell me it sucks. I really want people to be honest here. I can't get better with no feedback or people just saying NEXT CHPTER PL0X! Hahahaha...


	6. Return of The GG's

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Oh God finals are horrendous, that's my excuse for not updating like I said I would last chapter. I was so intending to but then projects piled up and got in the way. Forgive me. =(

November 11th, 2013

_We still haven't found him. Our moral has hit rock bottom and is digging holes in the concrete. We haven't been out tagging much either. Most of the tags have been painted over or cleaned off since Cael was taken. Poor kid, I can't even imagine what they've done to him. I don't think I even want to know. Hayashi truly is a cruel motherfucker. And Yo-yo, what's he going to do when he finds out Rokkaku's got his bro? I'm sure that's what they want. So he'll come out of hiding and they'll take him and anyone else he brings with him in. Down with all the Rudies I suppose right?_

_What's the big deal with being a Rudie? We're expressing ourselves, ain't that something good? We're not like the guys who blend in with everyone else, who you couldn't pick out of a crowd even if you'd seen 'em a hundred times over. You _CAN_ pick us out of the crowd, people _REMEMBER _us. Whatever, they're just jealous. The fuck do I care. So anyways…_

_We've been sitting around pretty much since he's been gone, nothing to do. We've tried looking for him but obviously to no avail. I think Tag's taking it the worst, not one cocky comment out of his mouth since Cael's gone. Not one. In fact, he hasn't spoken at all. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Whatever I'm just wasting space now._

_Today I was dead set on getting everyone up and out of this place. 'course no one's going to listen to me. Not with the kid gone. But I mean, we're losing it here. If we're going to stay Rudies we gotta tag, we gotta get out and _do _shit ya know?_

"C'mon guys, we all need this. Some fresh air and a bit of skating. That's what we need right now." _I said in a mock-cheerful tone walking over towards the couch where Kei and Tag were lazing about. I received a blank stare from Tag, it's like he's not even there anymore. Keiraan glared at me; didn't expect that one._

"What we need is Cael back," _she spat. Cliché line but if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over._

"I've got a plan guys. Trust me. We just need to get out some. We're not acting like Rudies anymore let's go alright?" _I held up both hands as I tried to reason with them. It's like trying to talk hungry lions out of eating you alive. They really were pissed at me for suggesting such a thing. I'm not asking them to commit murder jeez. After about ten minutes of trying to reason with the both of them they finally decided a bit of out time would be good for all of us and then searching some more for Cael would come after we all relaxed a little bit. Rescuing Cael would be stressful enough and if we didn't unwind first a little I'm positive we'd all be brought down in an instant and all of this would be for nothing._

_So finally everyone's up off their ass's and ready to go. I was thinking the fortified residential zone would be a good place to go for now. No one had any objections so we skated off out of the Garage and into Rokkaku-Dai Heights which around this time of day was _swarming_ with people. I can't stand people, I really can't. They look at us as we go by on our skates with disgust like we're the filth of the universe and I can't help but feel even more ticked off. I purposefully almost hit a few as I skated by making them to screech and jump out of the way. We grinded up a couple telephone wires and across a few billboards to get to the entrance of the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility which was the easiest way to get to the Fortified Residential Zone. That place stunk horribly, I still don't have a clue how Poison Jam could've stayed down there; I wanted to puke my brains out every time I went anywhere near there. So we skated through that shithole and I'm gagged the whole way through, I'm sure everyone else did too. We got to the Fortified Residential Zone after what seemed like forever. God I probably smell like sewer still. UGH._

_Honestly, that place really sucked I don't know anyone in their right mind who would want to live there. The ground wasn't _actually_ a ground. It was metal and there were pipes and wires and whatnot snaked all over the place. Up a set of stairs were crappy apartments all build alike and stacked like cages. Wire and fences separated the uppermost floor from the ground, guess so no one would fall to their death or something. We split up and tagged, a little half-heartedly but after an hour or so we had the place covered in graffiti._

_As I finished up my last tag for the day behind a couple of apartments in the maze of housing I turned to meet up with the rest of the gang when I see Beat waltzing out of one of the apartments. I couldn't believe my eyes ya know? He looked a bit different, not on skates and such and his hair had grown out more too. He stopped wearing his headphones, that was a bummer. But since Professor DJ K is nowhere to be found I guess trying to listen for Jet Set Radio all the time was just depressing._

_I opened my mouth to call out to him and stumbled forward but he just smiled and walked away. Funny cause I was on skates, you'd think I'd be fast enough to catch him but when I turned the corner he wasn't there anymore. He probably was just going to another house or something but damn. I was so bummed I couldn't talk to him. That is until I turned around and nearly bumped smack into Yoyo. He looked awfully different, but Cael had already told us he'd dyed his hair back to red to hide from Rokkaku. Shit Cael._

"Cael…" _I started and Yoyo's face was immediately showing alarm._ "They've taken him."

"When?"

"Last month."

"Fuck." _He growled. _"Come here, yo."

_I followed him into what I'm assuming was his apartment. We climbed the rundown stairs to the second floor. The door was chipped and discolored but Yoyo didn't seem to notice or care, he walked through it with urgency. The apartment looked horrible, the wallpaper was yellowed and peeling and the carpet was stained from years of wear. Yoyo stumbles over to a chest in the corner of the room and throws the top open. Out he pulls some skates and his old sunglasses. When he got them on and made it back outside I had a hard time keeping up, I hadn't the slightest clue how good the GG's really were. There was no way the Neo-G's could compare right now. Either way, I followed him because he seemed to know where he was going and soon we passed Keiraan and Tag who said nothing just followed us._

"Wait here yo, I'll be right back." He commanded in a serious voice before disappearing into another apartment. It wasn't too long before he popped back out of it accompanied by Corn, Beat, Garam and Cube. I didn't know this was where they all were hiding. I thought they seriously had gone their separate ways.

"Alright kiddies, where's the last place you saw the tyke?" _Corn asked stepping forward. I felt a bit intimidated by my heroes standing right in front of me so I looked down at my feet briefly. Tag ended up answering before me._

"He was in the Garage with us. The Rokkaku fags must've seen one of us come back in after they attacked us. He wouldn't have gone out in the middle of the night, he's afraid of the dark anyhow so they snatched him in his sleep right under our goddamn noses." _He seethed, thinking about Rokkaku stepping foot anywhere near the Garage and Cael. Keiraan and I nodded our heads in agreement._

"So they know where the Garage is?" _Beat chimed in._

"We all made sure, Cael as well, to lose them before coming back even while we were injured in some way; I'm not entirely sure how they figured it out." _I explained, my shyness suddenly gone. There wasn't any time to be shy, Cael could be in danger or worse, he could be dead. But damn it was great to be working with the GG's. If we hadn't been brought together by such a dire situation I'd have been beaming with excitement._

"I think I know where they took him." _Garam said and all of us turned to him,_ "Don't worry Yoyo we're gonna get your brother and these kids their teammate back."

"Yo, where is he then Garam?" _Yoyo was getting a bit impatient I could sense, I couldn't blame him. The clock was ticking; in fact it had been since a month ago._

"Rokkaku police station obviously. Where else would they take a Rudie?"

_We all shrugged, after all none of us were captured now were we so how could we possibly know? We all left for Rokkaku Police Station immediately. It was on the other side of Dogenzaka Hill, not too far from the Garage. By the time we'd gone back through the Underground Sewage Facility and Rokkaku-Dai Heights it was getting dark out, damn having to set the clocks back for winter. Never mind, it was easier to get into the Police Station in the dark rather than trying to skate in, in broad daylight._

_We spread out and looked for a way to get inside unnoticed. Cube and Garam agreed to stay as lookouts taking up positions on either side of the building well hidden but still able to see everything. Beat would be a decoy if needed, he volunteered to. He must've been bored or something. Keiraan offered to stay outside and be another lookout just in case. Tag, me and Yoyo were definitely going inside to get Cael, we had hoped that he really was there and we weren't walking into a huge trap. There wasn't a choice, the longer we waited, the more danger Cael was in, if he was even still alive but we tried to avoid thinking about that. Corn was going to scout for us. He went on ahead and got inside the side entrance, the idiots probably didn't even lock it right. After a few minutes he came back out and waved us inside. We knew this was going to be dangerous as soon as we walked through that door. But for Cael, it was worth it._

So, I hate to be greedy but it'd be nice to get some more reviews... please? It's Christmas, the time of giving. That'd actually be a great holiday gift, reviews! Thanks for reading this junk. Hope you like it, if not lemme know whats wrong with it via review! =)


	7. The Rescue

Diary Of A Rudie

By Jet Set Yoyo

Summary: The GG's have disbanded, Rokkaku has taken over and no one can skate anymore. Four young kids who looked up to the GG's have the guts to put on their skates and tear up the streets. When Rokkaku arrives and starts taking them down who's going to step in and put Rokkaku back in their place.

Disclaimer: I do not own JSRF or the characters, they're owned by Sega and Smilebit. I only own my own characters.

Ok so I'm a slacker. Sue me. Finals and Christmas vacation got to me and I was syked to be with my boyfriend again. Last time I got to see him was October for a weekend; I go to college 5 hours away from home. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts; it means a lot to me.

* * *

November 11th, 2013

_We're in. Hell this place is creepy. The first floor has nothing interesting; a couple of rooms but there weren't any holding cells. It's…weird. I would expect a police station would have jail cells ya know? We passed Hayashi's office, but of course it's night time so he wouldn't be here. I don't want to have to deal with him anyway. The hallway was long and deserted, not even a camera. We finally snuck our way towards the other end of the hallway, there was only one room with an officer in it and thankfully we managed to get by without him noticing. He looked like he was asleep, but I'm not a hundred percent sure._

_Corn motioned for us to wait so we hid behind a conveniently placed stack of boxes. He disappeared down a set of stairs leaving us to worry about the lone officer and whether or not he would come this way for whatever reason. My mind wandered to Keiraan and the others keeping watch outside. I was curious as to how they planned to convey a warning to us if anyone was to come. I suppose we'd find out when it happened I guess. And find out we did. That's a bit later though so I'll let you use your imagination for now._

"Hey man… why's there stairs going down? Police Stations have basements?" _I asked, poking my head over the railing to see if I could see anyone. Not a soul, of course Corn already checked so I doubted there would be. This place was awfully creepy; I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was spooked by the lack of people and the weird set-up. _

_We walked down the stairs, Corn leading so he could keep watch, then Yoyo, me and finally Tag at the end. He almost fell down the stairs because he was walking backwards, keeping watch for anyone. At that point in time, I was confident that if anyone was going to see us it'd be from down here. The one officer sleeping upstairs wasn't going to do much damage even if he did see us. We'd have him knocked out before he could even get a word out much less set off any alarms. The downstairs was kind of dark; honestly it reminded me of some medieval dungeon without the wall shackles and torches._

_The stairwell led into another long hallway like the one on the floor above. At the end of it was a door, much like the one that led outside but there couldn't possibly be a door like that under the ground so it must've led to a room. In fact it did lead to a room, it was creepy how all the door other than that one were locked. _'Wonder what's in them?' _I thought to myself, I'll bet everyone else's curiosity was peaked as well._

_It didn't matter though; we pushed through the door at the end of the hall and found all the holding cells. A couple of them held Rudies, from what we could see from the doorway. Tag raised his finger to his mouth, signaling for them to keep quiet and found the release button. The doors opened automatically and a couple teen boys stepped out; no one I could recognize. Neither could Yoyo and Corn, so they weren't old Rudies. I was crushed, we were almost positive he was in here; where else would they keep Rudies? All that kept running through my mind at that moment was: _'Oh fuck he's dead. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.' _Tag looked down at the ground and balled his hands into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. I watched him, unable to take my eyes of his hands which were now starting to bleed. His face contorted with pain he finally let out a growling sort of scream at the top of his lungs. Neither me or Yoyo were fazed, we were both in our own worlds._

_Yoyo looked like he was going to cry; he probably was but we just weren't seeing it. After a few moments of enduring Tag's relentless scream he raced towards each of the cells tearing through every object in there looking for Cael. I joined in, and soon the two boys started to help. There were a lot of cells so it took us a good ten minutes to get through most of them. That was the longest ten minutes of my life._

_I left the cell I was just looking through and shook my head at Yoyo who was coming out of his, the two boys shook their heads as well. There was no trace of him in any of the cells. Yoyo walked towards the last one and I followed. Tag had been on his knees on the ground after screaming his lungs out, he looked up and locked eyes with me before I disappeared behind the wall of the last cell. There, curled up in a little ball under the sad excuse for a cot wrapped in the thin blue blanket was Cael. He was asleep and from the looks of his dirty streaked face he'd been crying a long time before he had conked out._

"Tag! Tag you dumb shit get in here!" _I yelled over my shoulder. I heard him scramble to get up and run towards us but I was too busy staring at the kid._

"No fucking way. No. Fucking. Way. Cael you little shit you're alive!" _he cried hysterically. I almost laughed at him but I had no right, we were all feeling the same way. Yoyo scooped him up and shook him gently. The kid's eyes fluttered open; kind of like how you see in those dramatic movies where the knight in shining armor who went to save the girl gets hurt and you think he's dead. But then he flutters his eyes open, looks around all confused-like and everyone gets all emotion and showers him with hugs and kisses and all that shit. Yeah well, except for the kisses that was pretty much it but with a hell of a lot more swearing._

_Unfortunately our happy reunion was cut _very_ short. The door slammed open and a shit ton of Rokkaku poured in. I glared at Tag, knowing it was probably his ear-killing scream of death that turned us in. I wasn't going down without a fight, no fucking way. Neither was Tag, he turned and stood beside me, probably thinking the same thing I was: Kill 'em. Not one of them wasn't going to pay for what they did to Cael, not one. We charged, almost at the same time, towards the sea of police and I jumped up sending my foot to one of their faces creating a domino effect to those who were directly behind the poor guy. Send at least ten of them to the ground with a satisfying thud. Tag dropped to floor instead, choosing to swipe a man's feet out from under him making a smaller domino effect. Those pathetic idiots were falling like trees. The adrenaline in my veins was making my heart beat in my ears I couldn't hear a damn thing, all I did was move. Keep moving, just keep moving. They can't hit you if you're moving. The two boys seemed a little afraid, they didn't help out at all; just hid in one of the cells towards the back._

_Yoyo came out and sprayed a pair of Rokkaku in the face with some lime green paint. They screamed and clawed at their eyes desperately trying to get the paint out so they could see. Soon they were on the ground as well. Some of the people we knocked over who weren't badly injured by being fallen on or falling on some sort of object stood back up, coming at us with batons ready. I slugged one in the gut before he had a chance to hit me._

"Zaiden behind you!" _Tag yelled just a little too late. I turned to block but got a smack to the side of my head and fell right to the ground. I was out cold, I know that much because next thing I knew I was on Yoyo's couch with bandages on ye head._

_Cube tells me I'm pretty lucky to be alive, that hit was directly to my temple. I don't feel lucky though, my head is throbbing and I feel like there's a vice on my head. Tag says Keiraan and the others noticed the Rokkaku come in and whistled for us but when we didn't come out they came in after us. By then Cael was hiding with the two boys, I was out cold and Tag was badly injured, Yoyo was injured as well but still fighting them off as best he could when they came in and took care of the last dozen or so. I never knew this place had so many police. _

_Speaking of Tag, he's alright and back to his usual moody, withdrawn self. The fucking loser, I kind of want to slug him in the face. But I'll be kind, his arm is already broken, he doesn't need a broken face. Cael's ok, he hasn't left the room since Yoyo brought us back to his and Beat's place. I think he's pretty syked to see his brother again. Maybe once we recover and beat down Captain Hayashi for good he'll see his parents again too. Fuck my head hurts. I can't wait to beat that guy's brains in; I'll make it hurt tenfold what I'm feeling right now. I think my head is going to explode. I can't really go anywhere right now, if I even stand to take a piss I get dizzy. It's kind of creepy I need someone to help me go piss so I don't crack my head open falling into the bathtub or something. Oh well, least I'm not dead but FUCK my head hurts. I'm going back to bed, nothing hurts in your sleep… I'm just really glad Cael's ok._

* * *

Thanks for reading this far guys. I'm curious, should I do a sort of epilogue where the Rudies come back or is meeting up with the GG's again and getting Cael back a decent ending that sort of symbolizes that without having to say it outright? I'm kind of bad at those things when I'm actually trying, I only manage to make it sound good when I'm writing out of boredom. Anyways, please review it makes me really happy and I'd like to know what you all think about the epilogue idea and the story as a whole now that it's pretty much over with. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
